Stray
by MelloDeathNoteLover
Summary: Matt is a stray. Mello finds him a home at Wammy's. Mattpuppy! Story's better than summary! Plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Stray

chapter 1

Matt's pov.

**Author's note- I thought it was pretty good. Mattpuppy!!!! Plz review! Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of the Death Note characters mentioned!**

"Beat it kid!" barked the baker as he chunked a pot at me. Luckily I was able to steal breakfast which consisted of bread and some other stuff you get from the dumpsters. I'm currently living on the streets of the city, but I do go to school. I would have loved not to go but it was either school or jail and I'm not an idiot. The name's Matt. I'm thirteen and 'different'. I was sold by my parents to a sicko science lab where the scientists experimented on me, but I escaped. I was mixed with dog, so now I look human but I can get heart worms, fleas, ticks, and I like dog treats. Also, I have two scruffy brown dog ears and a scruffy brown dog tail. Of course, as I've stated earlier, I have to go to school so when I do I tuck my tail inside my jeans, which is uncomfortable, and I temporarily dye my ears the same color as my hair, red, and I have to keep them pressed to my head, like flatten them. I don't have human ears, just my dog ones, so I grow out my hair just long enough to cover the sides of my head where my ears should be. I was now on my way to school, I'm in the seventh grade, I usually do good on my school work, nobody knows where I live, which is in an alley, and nobody messes with me. When I got to school grounds it started to drizzle. That's not good for the temporary dye on my ears. I quickly walked inside the middle school. In first period the intercom beeped, "I need to see Matt Jeevas in the office please," the caller lady said. I groaned. What could it be now? I walked into the office and was greeted by the caller lady. "Matt," she said, "this is the new transfer student, Mello. I'd like you to show him around."

"Sure,'' I said and waved to Mello. I was surprised by his appearance because most of the kids here are so bland. They wear clothes that are no different from anyone else's. They all just kinda blend in with each other, well that's my opinion anyway. But this Mello character was different. He had on a leather vest with a leather jacket over it (probably due to this chilly weather), combat boots (like me), dark jeans, and gloves (also like me). I knew he was going to be nothing but trouble and I should stay as far away as I can from this leather clad blonde kid, but something about him him invited me in. The dog part of my mind tells me he's a good kid but my human part of my mind (the part that is untrusting of people) tells me to steer clear of him. I'm not sure which part to listen to so I'll just act upon impulse. I walked out of the office with Mello following close behind.

"So your uh Matt right?'' Mello asked.

''Yeah. Your the transfer student?''

''Thats me.''

''Where'd you transfer from?''

''Well,'' Mello began, ''I originally came to The States from Germany, then I went to some foster care and such, then they sent me to Whammy's House orphanage, and after I became a handful at their school I was moved here. I still live at Whammy's even though I don't go to school there because it is, after all, an orphanage."

''Yes I see, so what grade are you in?''

''Seventh, but I'm thirteen," he said matter of factly.

''Interesting. So you live at Whammy's now?''

''Yeah. Where do you live?''

That question took me off guard so the best I could come up with was, ''Oh I live, well, you know, around.'' Mello opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. ''Well here's your locker, number 32. Your first class is over there. Well I better go I gotta test in uh math today. Bye cya 'round."

"Yeah. Well thanks see you later!''

I dashed to my next class so fast that he probably thought I wanted to get away from him and that I probably didn't like him. Either way I've decided to go with the human part of my mind and stay the heck away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Matt's pov.**

**Author's note- ok well I finally got chapter 2 up. I was a little bit lazy with this chapter, but I'm sure the next one will be better =) by the way I would like to thank Violet Avrie for being my first reviewer!!!!!! THANK YOU VIOLET!!!!! **

I flew down the hallway into my next class. I felt bad about just leaving Mello there, but hey, I've got other things to worry about. I sat down in the very back row of the classroom and waited for class to start. A few minutes later Mello walked in. I shrunk down in my seat so maybe he wouldn't notice I was there. He sat down in a seat on the front row, the closest to the board. Apparently, he was one of those kids that actually try in school. Soon the teacher came in. She started up the math lesson before realizing that she had a new student, typical. Ms. Green, the teacher, asked Mello to stand in front of the class and tell about himself. He jumped up without hesitation. He was definitely not the shy type. He told the class pretty much the same thing he told me earlier, before he noticed me sitting alone in the back. He gave a small wave in my direction. Everybody turned to see what the new kid was waving at. They were surprised when they saw me. I never really talk to anybody at school, a few kids try to make a conversation but I usually don't say much in return. Mello returned to his seat and the lesson began. I'm really glad teachers read what they write on the board because I can only really read numbers. Since I spend most of my life in a little metal cage I wasn't taught to read. On tests I just guess but I do pretty good on them for some reason. Ms. Green wrote a complicated math equation on the board and volunteered Mello to solve it. I watched him walk up to the board, write some numbers that really didn't make sense to me, and turn to the teacher.

"Finished," he said. Ms. Green started to check his answer, confident that he got it wrong. That equation was her trick for all new students. Her smile fell as she looked up.

"It's correct." I couldn't believe it! He actually got it right! She wrote an easier equation (to some people anyway) on the board. "Ok, who wants to solve this one?" Nobody volunteered. Ms. Green look annoyed, "Ok. Matt, come see if you can solve this one." I made my way up to the board. Some of the mean kids snickered at me, but I just kept walking. I stood with the Expo marker in my hand and adjusted my orange-tinted goggles. I looked at the math problem for the first time. It was a word problem, crap. I studied it for awhile, trying to make any kind of sense out of it. Some kids snickered and the teacher looked on with disbelief. I glanced at Mello who looked confused. It was probably a really easy problem and I'm just standing here, stumped. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and wrote a random number on the board. I looked to see what number I wrote, it was a 3. I was proud of my 3 and turned to look at the teacher. Out of the corner of my eye I could see kids whispering and laughing. Mello's eyes were lit with amusement, not a good sign. Ms. Green shook her head. "Matt," she said, "what are we going to do with you? Can you not get one problem right?!" I held my head down and walked back to my seat. I was embarrassed. Mello turned to look at me with that confused expression but I just looked away. "Now class, this problem states that James had two apples and gave one to the market. How many apples does he have left?"

"One," the class said in monotone. I was annoyed. If she would have read the problem aloud I woulda gotten it right! Ms. Green called Mello to the board a few more times and he got all the problems right. The class was impressed. "Matt?" Ms. Green asked. I looked up from drawing swirly lines on a piece of paper. "Maybe Mello would like to tutor you after school sometime?" Mello swung his head around to look at me. "Sure," he said. I opened my mouth to object but the bell rang, school was out. I was packing my things when a familiar presence was felt. I looked up to see Mello standing over me.

"Hi," he said, clutching his books tightly. "So about the tutoring thing…"

"Don't worry about it I've got other things to do anyway," I insisted as I got up.

"But, Ms. Green said-"

It doesn't matter what she said, I told you I have other things to do," I snapped. I felt guilty afterward though, I hate being aggressive. He stepped backward, I could see the fury in his eyes. Apparently he doesn't like to be back mouthed, but I still have to run by the store and I didn't want this guy around me, no matter how many times my dog brain says he's a sweet kid. Anyway I still have to stop by the store, I pushed past him and went out the door, leaving him and the awful school behind.

**Also updates might be just a tad slow since I have to get ready for end of the year exams, etc., etc. So yeah, in a couple of weeks it'll be summer!!!!!!!!=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Holy crap! FINALLY! I am soooooooo sorry! I've been really busy lately so I haven't had time to write i'll try to update faster… again i'm sooooo sorry! Hope you like the chapter! I introduced one of my own characters although she might not be in the story long… she's just there so that Matt has someone to talk to:)**

Finally I was free from Mello and school! For today anyway…. Anyway, I walked a couple of back alleys and let my ears stretch out. It was the best place to do so. It was still slightly drizzling outside, but that's fine I'm done with my temporary dye for today. As I trudged down a familiar alley, I passed a cardboard box with wood stacked all around it and on top of it to keep the water out. It was very effective. I would know, it being my home and all. Once I made it out of the maze of alleys, I stood in front of my local 'grocery store', if you will. It was titled Paws N' Claws Pet Shop, I only know this because almost every time I walk in someone has to yell the name of in at me and welcomes me to it. I walked in, with my ears hidden again, and made my way to the front desk. The cashier, a friend whom I call Ms. Darby, looked up, "Matt!," she exclaimed,"It's great to see you again! We got a new shipment in on flea collars, would you care to see your options?"

"Yes, please." She pulled out a cardboard box of flea collars and pulled out the one's that had something to do with stripes.

"This one here," she told me as she held up a black flea collar with green, red, blue, and yellow stripes on it, "is our newest one."

I gently reached out to touch it and she smiled. "I knew you would like it," she said smugly, "Would you like to put it on in the back? Tabby's back there."

"Sure thanks."

"No problem Matt."

I walked around the front desk and down the hallway until I came to the room where Ms. Darby and Tabitha stay when they work at the pet store. When I made it to the room all the lights were out….weird. "Uh…. Tabby?" I asked into the darkness. Suddenly the leather chair (hey Mello wears leather…. no stop I'm here to talk to Tabby not think about my Mello problems) spun around and a lamp clicked on.

"Greetings Matt, I've been expecting you," the some-what smallish, orange tabby cat said. I chuckled. "Wow Tabs, you've got a pretty nice way of greeting people."

"Ha ha. At least I look like a cat instead of freakish person with dog parts," she joked. I grinned and rolled my eyes. Tabitha, Tabby for short or Tabs, was the only friend I had at the the science lab.

She started out a human, a teenage girl to be exact, but after a heavy, heavy dose of cat hormones, and whatever else they injected into us, she turned into a full cat. She can still speak to humans but she really only speaks to people who know of her condition like her mother, Ms. Darby, and me, and she can read, and do a lot of other human stuff. Unlike me, Tabby lived with her mother when she was taken away to be an experiment. The scientists just kinda kidnapped her, so when I escaped I took her with me and we set out on a quest to find her mother. Two months after our escape we found Ms. Darby here in this city. We've lived here ever since. Ah… that was almost three years ago. I'm glad I helped her escape, she's been a great friend.

"So, Matt, has Mum broke the awesome news to you yet?" she asked.

"Well, besides this great new flea collar that she gave me for a great price then no she hasn't given me anymore news," I said, fastening the collar around my neck. "Please, do tell."

"She says you can get a job here! In the puppy section you know like in charge of selling puppies and puppy supplies, since you can talk to the puppies you know?"

"That's great!" I said, wagging my tail, "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow after school."

"Ok. Oh holy crap! I gotta go or I'll miss my chance for dinner! Bye Tabs!"

"Bye, Matt, see you tomorrow!"

I rushed out of the store, thanked Ms. Darby for the collar and the job, and headed to the park.

Ah…. the park. The park is a great place for everything, sleeping, playing, and eating. Yup, eating. Tourists come to the park and usually have picnics everyday. Those picnics are what I eat. I know it's stealing, but sometimes you have to steal to survive. I'm hoping that this new job will give me enough money to buy my own food, although food these days is pretty expensive. I finally made it to the park, thats when I noticed a couple of big buses, my mouth watered. Yes! More food! My sharp nose picked up the smell of meat and various other foods. I'll have a good meal tonight, unless I'm caught that is. I snuck around in the bushes to my favorite spot to get food. It's a clearing with thick woods surrounding it on one side (perfect for a quick getaway) and it's got tons of bushes. I smiled to myself, this will be easy.

**Third person pov. **

Mello sat on a bench in the city park. Roger, the headmaster of Wammy's brought some of the kids to the park today. It was a beautiful evening now that it had quit raining. Mello watched the people who were having picnics, he laughed at their food choices after all chocolate was the best food, no doubt.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a mass of red, he turned his head toward it. The red had appeared again this time closer to the people that Mello was watching. He scooted close to the end of the bench. The red had disappeared again, only to come up even closer to the people. This time, though, the red stayed. It waited until the people had their backs turned and then a hand reached out and snatched up some food off the picnic blanket. Mello gasped, surprised. He watched the red mass and recognized it as Matt. Matt hit a couple more picnic baskets before disappearing all together. Mello stared at the spot where Matt disappeared, " *****Vergib iihm, den re we es nicht bessser wissen* ," he said quietly, looking down and clutching his rosary. ''What are you staring at?" someone asked. Mello jumped and spun around. He took in the white shirt, pants, and hair and the little toy robot clutched in his arm, Near. "None of your business!" Mello yelled. He got up and began to walk away with one last glance over his shoulder, "******Bitte, Vater, vergib iihm, iihm verzeihen."

***Forgive him for he knows no better **

****Please, Father, forgive him, forgive him**

**Haha Mello's German! don't kill me if those translations are wrong blame the website not me:) **


End file.
